


"I Come with Glad Tidings. I Am Happy to Have Made a Good Choice. And Look what a Perfect King I Am."

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Of Gold, Green, White, Red, Sky, Blood, Purple, and Blue (Less than Infinite, more colours) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Loki is a son, Loki makes his own decisions, No Mind Control, Offscreen Torture, Oneshot, Other, POV Loki (Marvel), and sometimes one should ask for help, as far as I know Black Order isn't interested, but Loki makes his own choices, but no non-con because black order is not interested in sex thankfully, but nobody does things just because, but should, destruction cannot be excused fyi, inspired by Polish dubbing of Avengers, limited choices are still choices, my Loki offscreen headcanons, stream of consciousness almost, there is nothing to continue, will edit to be readable later, with a bit of help, yes asking for help stings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Loki decides to conquer and rule Midgard. Beginning of "Avengers" (2012).





	"I Come with Glad Tidings. I Am Happy to Have Made a Good Choice. And Look what a Perfect King I Am."

"Isn't Midgard under Asgardian protection?"

"Protection? Oh, please, that's just Asgardian propaganda, o Allmighty, All-Knowing Thanos, You do know that well, I assume, in Your Infinite Knowledge and Wisdom. The Allfather Odin... human are ants to him. Do You protect ants?"

"No. You may be right, Asgardian. And so, I shall cleanse Your Kingdom later."

"Cleanse?"

"You won't like it. Worry not, half of it will still stand. Your favourite half, if you please me. For now, go on and conquer the Earth."

His favourite half. Loki shuddered. Well, then. Let's see - some pleasing. He was very good at pleasing. He's done it for ages, with his beloved brother. Accompanying him - pleasing him.

But Thor was ever so easy to please.

HE - Thanos - was not so easy to please.

Still, conquering Midgard may yet bring a lot of pleasure, to Loki and to Thanos both. Now that was a happy thought.

A happy thought indeed, and oh, that did his heart good. Loki's. Happy thoughts were a treasure now, few and far in between.

He thought about Mother.

He thought about Sigyn, and Fandral, and Sif.

My favourite half.

Thor be damned, he could be in unfavourite half. So could Father.

If this be a bargain-

Loki had always hated Midgard, anyway, except for maybe Shakespeare and Milton and Yates, and Beatles. Yes, they were acquiantances. But they were alreadey dead, thankfully.

"Oh, gladly. It was getting too boring here, and the weather disagrees with my complexion. And your beloved children are dull--"

The pain came, expectedly. Such predictability was very nice indeed. It's unexpected pain that Loki hated, truly. And that only happened sometimes. With time, it'd never happen. The key thing was: expect pain, all the time. It wasn't very clever, so what? It was easy, and it was true.

Thanos left. As always. The lackeys - Ebony Maw and the Other - stayed.

They were saying something, Loki's long learnt to tune such prattle out, it was just "BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH I WANT (as some Midgardians, of Anglo-Saxon tribe, say) A THANOS IN MY PANTS, IF YOU DON'T WANT ONE, TOO, YOU SHOULD DIE. BLAH BLAH AREN'T YOU GRATEFUL TO THE ALLMIGHTY THANOS WHO HAS SHOWN YOU SO MANY WORLDS, TAUGHT YOU TOO ENDURE SO MUCH, MADE YOU GROW IN YOUR EXILE, BLAH BLAH, LOKI OF ASGARD?"

nOT of Asgard.

And not of Jotunheim, red eyes, Laufey's eyes, the eyes of the one who pushed Mother away and could've hurt her and it would be ~~Loki's fault, his~~ blue skin, seeing them in the mirror was the worst torture of them all.

 ~~_Mother, I often wonder, was the babe blue when you held it, if I were you, I would drop it on the floor, if it was, and even if it was not, you, you could see through faked skin, and so - you loved anyway? I could never. Several gods may live on Asgard but only you are the true Goddess, the true Sun. The_~~ , _the fact that I never harmed you, that you live, well, unharmed, and happy, with your true family, is what lets me sleep two hours every night, and what a blessing that is. ~~Your Blessing to me, me, unworthy of it so....~~_

_~~Yes, I got enough sleep that the madness didn't grab me at all,~~ or at least, not as much as it could have--  
_

~~_Brother_ ~~

~~_is it madness_ ~~

~~_is it_ ~~

~~_is it_ ~~

~~_brother_ ~~

~~_mother_ ~~

~~_fa-_ ~~

~~_no_ ~~

~~_Loki, no_ ~~

~~_Brother_ ~~

~~_mother_ ~~

~~_i am perfectly sane, look_ ~~

As for Thanos's ass, fortunately, never seen it.

And, well, Thanos has done many things, but fortunately not pants, which was, well, another happy thought, for lack of better ones.

And so, when pointed at the entrance, Loki went, gratefully. Free from Thanos's 'freedom' at last.

Maybe he could even pretend there's no leash.

Maybe he could even ignore ignore the leash. What did he care for Midgard, or for Asgard? Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing, especially not for Asgard.

_____

~~You may be right, Asgardian~~

_________

He didn't correct him. Thanos always saw lies.

___________

~~Asgardian~~

_________

He could say, he's of Jotunheim. And so, would that give him freedom? He said it once. I'm Loki Laufeyson. He said it once, when the heat was unbearable. I'm Loki Laufeyson, I can conquer my kingdom, Jotunheim, for you. He said it once, twice, thrice, even. He's gotten good at it, he thought. Ebony Maw looked like he would laugh in his face if Ebony Maw knew how to laugh.

__________

~~Asgardian~~

 

_________

Pfeh.

As if.

_______________________

Up. Up from his knees, hesitantly. - ~~ _Kneel. -Excuse me? Why should I, before some mad titan?_ But he was not excused.. . ~~But _He_ who made him kneel wasn't here. Was not here yet. Not in Midgard. And, above all, not ~~at home.~~

 

~~_________________________________________________~~

____________________________________________

 

"Free from what?"

Loki grinned. He was still sweating, but he felt better now, oh, how much better. So much better! Aaaaahhhhhh, this was paradis, this place, comparatively, it was feeling like Valhalla. This cool air, this room to breathe, this overabundance of space, more space than he knew what he do with. This freedom to talk, and say whatever, whatever, really whatever, with no punishmetn.

Ahhhhhhhh, what bliss. What bliss.

This was probably what mortals felt like when they took their 'drugs'.

Loki inhaled, exhaled, and focused.

"Free from freedom."

Oh, yes. He would be King, and they shall see. They shall all see.

And it wasn't too late. Oh, for Midgard, sure, for certain.

But it wasn't too late for all that which mattered.

It wasn't too late to breathe. It wasn't too late for the Sun to keep shining. Which was more important. Damn all the air if one could never look upon stars again, damn it to Hel. Damn all the deserts and all the frozen wastelands and all the voids, as long as there was light, everything was alright, and one could still grin and laugh. As long as the Sun kept shining.

It wasn't too late. No matter what.

It wasn't too late. And being a king of Midgard would be a nice perk. Not equal, never equal, but, he could pretend.

It wasn't too late.

Such relief should bring peace. It did. It did. ~~It didn't. He blamed Thor, Thor who was probably partying or raiding somewhere without a single thought of Loki, of course, how glad he must be to be rid of an annoying little brother. Of course. So, he blamed Thor.~~

"In your heart, you will know-- peace."

Or something or other.

Something.

Better than nothing.

Loki was almost envious of them, in such case. They had it good.

Tomorrow, or in seven years, or in fifty - what a bliss and comfort they will know. They decided nothing. Nothing at all. So free.

At least, his skin wasn't blue. Another reason to smile.


End file.
